The Silent Tears
by sparklinglight99
Summary: Batman went to the cave that night when he feels that something was wrong and When a certain speedster came with a beaten body, will he and Flash finally learned a dark secret that had been kept for years or will it remain a mystery?


The sun had finally given in to the moon to be replaced as the stars started to glow in the sky. Its bright light shone millions of stars reflecting the ocean sea. However, the moon had proved to be the winner as it showed its full round that shine the brightest. All the beauty of nature somehow didn't comfort Batman as he sensed something bothering him. His instinct told him to go to the cave and so he did.

As he entered the zeta tube, it didn't announce his arrival as Batman preferred that his presence was unknown. The first thing that greeted him was an empty and quiet room. No one was at the main room as the night was already late. He went to the computer room to check the cameras that has been put around the cave. Although he had checked all the rooms, he still doesn't feel right. Something was really bothering him and his guts told him to stay at the cave a little longer.

Tonight was one of the occasional nights where all of the bad guys decided to stay out of trouble. Only a few muggers here and there. Nothing The Batman couldn't handle. He had finished patrolling Gotham early that night and was about to go home. However, he ended up going to the cave instead his comfy and expensive bed. After a few minutes debating whether or not he should go back to the Batcave, he finally made a decision and went to the dark hallway that leads to the zeta beam.

Kid Flash B-03

Before Batman could step further into the light, he stopped immediately when the female voice announcing the arrival of a certain speedster. Batman wondered on why the speedster came to the cave at late night instead of staying home. So he just watched from the dark hallway blending with the shadows as he waited for Kid Flash to step out from the zeta tube and when he does, Batman's eyes widened behind his cowl as he saw the speedster.

Wally doesn't exactly step out, he actually stumble into the room with a beaten body. He was clutching his right arm protectively to his side. He wore a simple yellow shirt however the colour was barely notice as it was covered by his own blood. He also trying hard to stopped the bleeding at his side with his other arm as the blood dripping steadily to the floor making a trail behind him as he tried to move forward. He also had a huge gash on his temple making the blood flowing from his face and to the floor. All in all Wally look horrible and it just getting worst as Wally started coughing blood. Batman immediately rushed to the speedster and barely caught him before he hits the hard floor beneath them.

Wally's eyes flickered at the sudden touch and Batman could see fear and panic in the green eyes momentarily before Wally went limp. Having no time to waste, Batman immediately held Wally bridal style and rushed to the infirmary. He made a mental note to contact The Flash later as Wally is the main priority right now. Rage and anger built up in Batman directed to the person responsible in hurting the kid. Although Batman won't admit it, he cared for Wally as much as Dick. He'd known the kid since before he was Kid Flash. Wally and Dick had become best friends for long and he knew that he had been overly protective of those two.

Batman immediately but gently put the speedster on the bed and started patching him up.

* * *

'Damn it, I should be faster, if only I can be as fast as The Flash, we would have complete our mission smoothly." Wally strolled down the road to his house lazily while kicking some rock that was on his way. They screwed up a mission. AGAIN. And all because he tripped and fall alerting the enemy. He can't really tell them that the reason he tripped was because that his father had starved him at home. I mean, come on who in the world would admit that they had been abused by their own father for YEARS. Okay… so maybe it's only him considering he is a SUPERHERO. Sometimes, he really regretted having super speed like his appetite that really bother most of the time but sometimes, he really appreciated because it help him defeating the bad guys and most importantly his speed healing that can cover up most of his injuries. Although it's ironic that most of them came from his father rather than the bad guys.

Wally chuckled at the thought. Wow, he really is pathetic. He finally reached his house and starred at it for a moment. From one look it just an ordinary blue house and no one would expect that it hides so many dark secret in it. He ones claimed his home back in early childhood. But now it was just a house full of lies. Home was supposed to be welcoming and full of love.

He walked slowly towards the stairs and reached his keys to the door. He held a deep breath before pulling the door hoping that 'he' was asleep. Unfortunately for him before he could open the door fully, a pair of hand pulled him roughly inside and slammed the door.

* * *

Batman had finally finished patching Wally from his injuries. He was relieved that his wound didn't hit any vital organs. However, he really wanted to know what exactly happen to Wally that made him have those injuries. He stared at Wally for a moment before he went to the communication room to contact The Flash.

Batman patiently waiting for the speedster to pick up and moments later The Flash was on the screen.

"Bats… What's wrong? Do you know what time is it right now heck do you even sle-"the Flash started but being cut off by Batman.

"Come to the cave now, its Wally." Flash expression turned into serious mode rather than a groggy face. It's not long before the Flash disappeared from the screen and right beside Batman 2 seconds later.

"What's wrong with him?" Flash narrowed his eyes with a demanding sound. Flash can be really scary even scarier than Batman himself if he wants to and all that can only happen if it involved his nephew Wally West. Batman just sighed; he really not fond of facing an overly protective speedster.

"He came to the cave just now with a beaten body, I've already aid him; he's at the infirmary right now." Batman just gave him a quick information and it's enough to send the Flash into horror and he immediately sped to the infirmary.

When The Flash came, to say the sight bothered him was an understatement.

Wally was lying in the hospital bed with numerous bandages on him. An IV stand was next to him and he looks so pale and lifeless. The steady sound of the heart monitor didn't ease him one bit. He can do nothing but stare at Wally hoping that the cheerful emerald eyes would stare at him.

"Who did this to you Wally?" Flash can only whispered the question in rage. He tightened his fist as rage dangerously built inside him; however, there is another thing other than rage and it was a lot bigger than the rage itself. Guilt. How could he ever let something bad happen to his nephew, scratch that, his son. He is the fastest man alive for crying out loud! How come he still not fast enough to save Wally. So much of a superhero he is;

"Don't beat yourself too hard Barry, it's not your fault" Batman who came out of nowhere put a comforting hand in his shoulder. Damn, Bats.

"Then whose is it Bruce, I don't have anyone to blame for-"

"That's because there is no one fault, we didn't know and there's nothing we can do about it. We just have to wait for Wally and ask him himself" batman cut him off and despite everything, Batman was right. They have to ask Wally; only he knew what really happened.

"Fine, your right but as soon as he-"suddenly Wally was screaming and thrashing badly. Barry quickly sped to his side and held both of his arms trying to calm his frantic nephew.

"please…stop… i… I promise I …. Won't do it again" Wally started to begging and crying and the sight really broke Barry's heart.

"Wally…Wally open your eyes, it's me Wally… it's okay… everything's alright right now, I'm here"

Wally's squirming started to slow down and slowly opening his watery eyes as he heard those soothing voice.

"Un… uncle Barry?" Wally asked with a hoarse voice making sure he wasn't dreaming. As soon as he opened his eyes, he met with a worried blue one and immediately brought into a hug.

"Uncle Barry, it's ok… I'm fine now. It was just a bad dream." Wally tried to calm me but I immediately cut him off.

"Fine… FINE… Wally, look at you! You look like a living mummy! A freaking mu-"

"Wally… who did this to you" Batman cut me in the middle of my babbling and went straight to business. Upon realising our real objective, I decided not to glare at Batman and wait for Wally's answer.

* * *

Wally was tossed to the floor roughly as the man he called 'dad' stood in front of him with rage. His face was as red as a tomato and his eyes… Wally could see how those eyes was filled with hatred and disgust directed to him. He can smell the alcohol from his father. Wally backing up in terror as his father started approaching him.

"w'ere have ya be'n boy" his words were slurred and Wally barely understood him. He held Wally by his shirt and pushed him towards the wall.

"ya son of a bitch, WHO G'VE YA PERMI'ION TO GO OUT!" a solid punch to the stomach made Wally gasped for air as his dad punched him non-stop and throw him to the floor. Wally had been thrown near a coffee table succeeding in having a huge gash on his head that was hit by the corner. Blood was seeping out from the wound and Wally started to see black spots in his vision.

"WAKE UP, YOU'RE HOPELESS, COULDN'T YA TAKE A LITTLE SCRATCH; AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A SUPERHERO!" he kick Wally by the side and Wally can hear his ribs crack, however, his dad still continue to beat him and stomped on his arm and head. His dad didn't seem to hold back until a final blow to his right arm that he successfully broken it, Wally could hear a loud crack and he scream painfully as he clutch his arm.

"You are so pathetic, it seems that you still didn't learn anything;" Rudolph then smiled wickedly and lick his lips.

"We might as well use something else ehh.. boy?" Wally's eyes widen in terror as his father went into the kitchen. What does he mean by something else? His father wouldn't go that far would he? He prayed that it's not that. He still loves him right?

"This will teach ya not to be so wimp and weak" Wally started to hyperventilate as he saw what his father had in his hand and struggling to move farther from his father. Upon seeing the horror in Wally's eyes, he was satisfied and started approaching him.

* * *

"Wh…what?" Wally stuttered at the sudden question. Damn it Wally, you're so pathetic; don't let them see that you actually scared or nervous. Maybe dad is right maybe he really is useless.

"Wally, please tell me who hurt you" Uncle Barry's pleaded to me making me even more guilty. But, he just can't say it. All these years he had been able to hide his dark secrets from anyone including Batman. Part of him really wants to confess all the pain to his uncle, to finally be free from his dad; however another part of him refused to see the disappointment in his uncle's eyes and the team. How would they react when they know that all this time he had been lying to them. Batman will definitely kick him out from the team.

"I…I…" Wally can't utter a word. All his life he had been living a lie and now, to tell truth; to finally be genuinely FREE… he just can describe how he feels. It's like his mouth was glued because of the curse of his father put all this years. The pain, the tears, the lies, it makes his chest tight. His eyes grew bigger as his breathing quicken. He can see his father approaching him with an object he thought his father would never use again. Or so he thought. The shining and sharp silver which is the same weapon that had killed his mother 10 years ago while he is just a 5 years old kid. Where his nightmare started.

Rudolph approached the now frightened ginger that started limping away from him. He smiled wickedly and thrust the knife at Wally. Blood dripping to the floor as the tip of the knife successfully cutting his cheek. Luckily Wally's reflex was quick enough to dodge his father's attack. This makes Rudolph became more furious. He then proceeded to kick Wally in the stomach. Wally didn't know which worst; if he stayed on his side, his father would kick his stomach and if he laid on his back, his father will stomp on his chest. His father stomped him so hard he could hear his ribs broken. Wally coughing hard and he could see blood. His lungs were on fire and his head was pounding hard.

Wally however was not prepared on the new pain by his side. His eyes grew and he gasped at the sharp pain. His father had stabbed him and pulled it violently after twisting it. Wally tried very hard not to let darkness to take its toll on him. He knew with the amount of blood he lost, he may not be awake again if he lost his consciousness.

"That will t'ch ya not to mess with me…" his dad passed out on the couch after he said that to Wally. With his right hand broken and a stabbed wound; it was hard for him to get up. He struggled to stand up with all the energy left in him. He had to go to the cave to treat his wound. He was thankful that it was late at night and that means that everyone will be asleep when he went to the cave. He thanks to god that the zeta tube was near his house and so he went to the cave.

He was so stupid to think that everyone was asleep. Why hadn't he thought that Batman doesn't sleep at night. He shut his eyes up and covered his ears as he heard his dad harsh voice thrown at him. Disappointment. Failure. Useless, And all other words that are related. He had it. Through all this year he can still smile because believe that he still has someone that loved him. His friends, his uncle and aunt, the league that always gave him hope and courage. But now, he can never denied what his father said to him.

He can feel a pair of hands gripping his arms firmly and someone calling his name. He struggled to get away from his father. He can't take it anymore, the pain was too much to bear. He just wants to run away from him as far as possible.

"Wally!" suddenly, he stopped struggling, he knew that voice, its tone was not harsh and demanding but instead it was full of… concern? He knew that voice, it's not his father's voice. It belongs to someone that he truly inspired and loved. He opened his eyes slowly to see the person holding him. He blinked rapidly as the face was blurred from his tears. When his vision was cleared, he could see a pair of blue eyes and blond hair staring at him worriedly.

"Unc… Uncle Barry?" Wally said in a croak voice. He hoped that it's not his illusion. That it is his uncle with him. When Barry hugged him, he desperately returned the embrace as he really needs the comfort. He cried as he felt safe in his embrace.

"It's gonna be alright kiddo, you accidently opened your wounds while you struggled and Batman fixing it up right now." Barry continued to comfort his nephew while Batman treated his opened wounds.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry for lying all this years to you. I… I was scared that you would be mad at me and… hate me for being so weak and… and.." Wally couldn't finish his sentence and Barry just tightened his embrace wanting to comfort his nephew.

"It's alright kiddo just let it all out" Barry soothed voice comfort Wally and so he did. Wally told them EVERYTHING. When all of it started and how his father killed his mother and hided her body in the basement. All the suffer he had to go through had finally meets its end. He can finally live a normal life.

* * *

After Wally revealed all his dark secrets, Batman immediately went to work and disappeared. Barry just stayed with Wally even when he was fighting the urge to go and beat the hell out of Rudolph; however he know that Wally needs him right now and he know that Batman probably had paid a 'visit' to that man himself.

Barry knows that Batman was feeling as guilty as he is to not notice it further. It was ironic to think of it as he is a forensic scientist while Batman is the greatest detective. He was impressed though, that Wally had fooled them all these years but was not fond of it. He tightened his embraced more as he look at Wally's paled face. He caressed the face that he once knew was full of light and giggles or so he thought. He kissed Wally's forehead and swear to always protect him even it cost him his life before drifting to sleep.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm so sorry for taking so long to release new chapter for Woosy day for Wally as I'm really stuck on how to continue it. But don't worry, I'll still finish it though. This one shot just popped up in my mind so I hope that you would enjoy it.**


End file.
